The present invention generally relates to the game of golf and more particularly to the marking of golf ball position on the putting green.
When playing the game of golf, according to protocol, up to four players, i.e. a foursome, play each hole together. Usually, all players are allowed to reach the green prior to any one of them putting their ball into the cup. Generally, the player whose ball is farthest from the cup is allowed to put first. It often occurs that another player""s golf ball is in a position between the putter""s ball and the cup such that it is possible that the putter""s ball will strike other player""s golf ball as it rolls toward the cup. In order to avoid contact between the balls, the spot of the interfering ball will be marked with a marker specifically designed for this purpose or a coin is sometimes used and the interfering ball will be picked up. A problem remains, however, that the marker itself may cause interference with the shot of the putter. In this instance, the marker is moved a measured distance away from the spot of the ball. Measuring is usually accomplished by placing a clubhead next to the spot of the ball and moving the marker to the other end of the clubhead. Sometimes, due to the break of the green, it may be necessary to move the ball marker two, three or even four clubheads away from the spot of the ball to insure that interference with the putter and the putted ball is avoided. The player whose ball was marked and picked up must remember where his ball was located. Ball position markers currently in use fail to indicate the direction and distance to the original location of the ball. Without a reminder of how many clubhead lengths away and which direction, the player may err in replacing his ball either to his favor or detriment. Hence, there exists a significant need for a golf ball position marker and method to facilitate accurate replacement of the ball to its original position which overcomes the substantial and numerous inherent disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of a preferred form of the present invention is to provide a novel and unobvious marker and method for marking a golf ball position on a golf green.
Another object of a preferred form of the present invention is to provide a marker and method for accurately replacing a ball to its prior position on a golf green.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a golf ball position marker having indicia thereon for indicating the direction of the original spot of the ball.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a golf ball position marker having indicia thereon for indicating the direction and distance away of the original spot of the ball.
A further object of an alternate embodiment of the present invention is to provide adhesive labels for application to golf ball position markers for forming golf ball position markers in accordance with my invention.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a golf ball position marker which can include a color to remind the golfer that the marker was moved from the ball""s original position.
These and other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent upon review of the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings. These objects of the present invention are not exhaustive and are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the claimed invention.
In summary, a preferred form of the present invention is directed to a golf ball position marker and method including a ball position marker having indicia thereon for determining the distance and direction of the original position of the ball on the surface of the putting green. The indicia can be in the form of numbers and arrows or can be simply dots indicating the direction and number of clubheads away from the original position of the golf ball on the green. The marker is preferably flat and can have indicia on both the top and the bottom thereof. The indicia on one side may be advertisement. In an alternate embodiment, the marker may be applied as a sticker to another ball marking implement. The foregoing summary describes a preferred form and is not in any way to be construed as limiting the claimed invention to the preferred form.